Tigera Mahru
Tigera Mahru (虎好奇心 Tora Kōkishin) is a Second Lieutenant of the Imperial Devil Army and a part of the Velesko team in the western area. She is also a user of Take Over Magic, developing her own type over time as she served in the army. Due to her ferocity, she is often known as The Tiger which resembles closely to her actual name and brought about her actual alias within the army as The Red Tiger ((红虎 Hōng hū). Appearance Tigera has a very tall, slim and slender, build with a considerable bosom. Her hair is blonde and long, going down to the back of her knees, with long bangs covering the right side of her face. Her eyes are a light orange, which sometimes darken when she's particularly angry. Tigera wears a sleeveless black cut off top that cuts off two inches from underneath her breasts, exposing her stomach. She wears fishnet like sleeves from the bottom of her biceps to her forearms. On her bottom half, Tigera wears a short black skirt with another longer skirt covering over the one she's already wearing reaching down to her ankles. She wears fishnet leggings with shin high black boots. Personality Tigera is often times very snarky and is very opinionated, even sometimes questioning others leadership. Although she does know her position, and will not question someone without at first having her solid reasons, preferring to be well organized and ready should something take a turn for the worse. The same goes for her missions—she will not jeopardize a mission and the safety of her comrades for the sake of her disagreeing with a decision. However, if she has a solid reasoning, her brazenness is known for getting her into trouble sometimes. Although she mostly picks on her comrades, she cares deeply for every one of them and will even make sacrifices behind their backs if it means their safety. Such things has also made her known for shouldering things all herself, often having trouble requesting help. She is very prideful and confident in herself that most times makes it hard to make decisions where her pride often times gets in the way. She makes sure to not get arrogant, but is my no means humble. She doesn't stoop to anybody below her and has no trouble showing it. Tigera has such a tough exterior, mostly because girls aren't considered that strong, she has no problem pulling her own weight and no problem with throwing her strength around either, earning her the nickname: The Red Tiger. Due to pouncing on anybody who dares to try and question her motives, strength, or purpose. This constantly leads her to brawl with one of the Major Generals, as he enjoys teasing her, knowing it angers her greatly. Tigera is by no means a damsel in distress, and doesn't wait for anybody or anything to get a job done, especially when it benefits her in the long run. History When Tigera was younger, half of her village was razed by a single vampire couple. Apparently a general that was formerly from the village had murdered their daughter. Even from a young age, all Tigera wanted to do was protect her friends and family, and she was always very good at reading other people's emotions, sometimes knowing what they were thinking just by the emotions they displayed and the circumstances. So through the smoke and fire, she approached them and couple and could clearly see that they were still grieving the loss of their child and agreed to go home with them in exchange for leaving the rest of her village in peace. They hesitantly agreed and for the next five years of her life, she lived with them. Although it wasn't enough for the couple. Over time, they begun to take advantage of her naive young self and begun drinking blood from her, constantly telling her lies about how her village would want this, and how proud her former mother and father would be for doing this for them. They proceeded to tell her that it was in the bargain that she had exchanged with them. When she was around thirteen and walking through a nearby village to collect foods, she saw a group of soldiers that weren't the familiar ones she was used to seeing in the city capital sometimes. They wore different uniforms and no armor. One of them in particular paid close attention to her due to fang like markings around her neck and later asked her where her mother and father were. Tigera was not stupid but told him anyways that her parents were loving vampires. Shocked, he asked her further if she was happy with them. Tigera further explained that they were indeed nice and gave her shelter and let her wander into the village, but she then told him that they requested to drink blood from her, something she was uncomfortable with and claimed to hurt often as sometimes they would take too much and leave her in a weakened state. The solider eventually parted ways with her but she saw him again the next day with another soldier in tow who asked her if she wanted to be free. Not seeing herself as being locked up, she questioned this. They then explained that they had been tracking the vampire couple for years, and told her that the couple went behind her back and finished killing off all of the villagers. Saddened and burdened beyond despair with grief, she slowly realized that her sacrifice for her family had been meaningless, because in the end, she's been living and helping the same couple that lied to her, telling her that her family was fine. After this revelation, she came to a conclusion that she would have rather die next to her family, and regrets giving herself to them. The soldier then went on to say that when he first met her, he could tell something was wrong. It was like looking at a warrior in a town full of shepherds. That she had such a natural power and gift, and such ferociousness for a girl and so young her age, that he offered her the opportunity to join the Imperial Devil Army. Seeing no other reason for her, she agreed. Magic and Abilities Magic Take Over (召余 Hikitsugu): Tigera is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really "knows". The particular form she employs shares the name of her signature spell Legendary Soul (伝奇的 気骨 Densetsu Sōru), being that way because of the first creature she essentially "took over". Due to the nature of Tigera's Take Over, when she takes over other creatures, she can either can their entire form and powers, or attributes, powers and abilities. Tigera's Legendary Soul is also capable of taking over legendary creatures on the brink of death, while saving them in the process; although they lose control of their bodies in return. *'Legendary Soul: Malthidus' (権力:グリフォン Kenryoku Gurifon): A Legendary Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the Griffon Malthidus. This spell gives Tigera the capabilities of flight, and she is strong enough to allow two humans to ride her. While using this spell, Tigera's entire form grows to ten feet with a bulky muscular form. Her entire upper body and neck is covered in thick feathers, protecting her throat, and her lower body is covered in tawny brown fur. Her head is that of an eagles, with a golden beak, along with two front black talons. Her lower body is that of a lions with a long lions tail and two back paws. A characteristic trait of a griffon is where Tigera gains a pair of large feathery wings. Her entire appearance turns into that of a griffon. It's different from Transformation magic since Malthidus is a legendary creature, it allows grants Tigera his powers and abilities. **'Griffon Magic' (グリフォンマジック Gurifon majikku): This magic is very particular to griffons, and its abilities are unique and special to every griffon. The one that Malthidus specialized in was mainly generalized, although some spells do incorporate wind and lightning. ***'Screeching Blast' (金切り声 Kanakirigoe): Tigera opens her beak in griffon form and unleashes a piercing roar like shriek with sound waves in the form of a blast in order to blast and/or throw her opponent far away, as well as deafening them temporarily. She also sends out a large blast of breath waves in the form of air wrapped around her blast. ***'Feather Shard' (羽毛氷片 Hane shādo): Tigera's wings glow a ghostly white and she can whip her wings around to shoot out feathers in any given direction. The feathers are sharpened like knives and can pierce or impale anything. They are about the size of a brick. **'Flight': In this form, Tigera is capable of full flight. **'Immense Strength': Tigera can carry up to two people on her back with ease. She can go long distances as well and not tire herself out. Her strength is also displayed when she fights, able to crush large things with ease. Tigera once used her tail to smash a apart a boulder, something that would have broken somebody else's tail. **'Immense Speed': Tigera is very fast even in such a large form, which is a impressive feat. She is able to fly at immensely fast speeds, and can attack with as much as well. *'Legendary Soul: Kiritchi' (権力:麒麟 Kenryoku kirin): This is, according to Felia Aviur, Tigera's most powerful spell, that allows her to take over the full appearance, abilities and powers of a fire kirin, Kiritchi. When she activates this technique, her entire form is enlarged as she gains tall and slender legs, capable of running vast distances in a short amount of time. Her body has flames wreathing all over with a plate of scales covering her underside, and some scales lightly covering her neck and the sides of her face. The flames form a pair of deer like horns stretched forward over and under her face. **'Fire Magic' (炎奇術 Hi no Mahō): While in this form, the flames spreading from Tigera's body can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by Tigera more dangerous due to a trail of fire remaining where he/she strikes, which can inflict further damage upon targets. ***'Scorch Whip' (焦が焼荊 Sukōchi muchi): Tigera's flaming tail becomes fully engulfed in flames, and she is able to elongate it to rope like proportions and use her tail exactly like a whip. It's strong enough to endure blasting through rock or tree bark. ***'Fire Tongue' (火の舌 Kasai no shita): Much like her tail in the Scorch Whip spell, this spell is able to elongate Tigera's tongue as she shoots it from her mouth, much like a snakes. This is a more effective spell for stealthily grabbing and wrapping around things. She can choose whether or not to ignite her tongue with flames. And when she does, she makes the conscious decision whether the flames burn whatever it is she is holding. **'High Flexibility': Due to Tigera's slender and sleek form, along with her adaptable tail and tongue, she is able to slip around most attacks, much like a dancing snake, and move gracefully. Her long legs and lithe body allow her to twist and maneuver easily around attacks and the flexibility allows her to deal more adaptable attacks as well. **'Great Agility': Going almost hand-in-hand with her flexibility, Tigera's agility is also greatly on par. As well as having taken over so many souls and being in such a slender slim body, she has naturally become fluid in her agility, her movements graceful and like one with her body when she fights. *'Legendary Soul: Aerino' (権力:ソウルの鳥 Sōru no tori): This is one of Tigera's spells where she doesn't gain the full form of a phoenix, but instead embodies strong characteristics to one. Her hair becomes a flaming red with varying shades streaked throughout her hair, and her eyes are a hazel. She wears a pair of flaming red wing-like adornments around her ears with varying shades as well. A pair of red, orange, and golden phoenix wings adorn her back, wreathed in flames, along with long golden tail feather. Her outfit is very revealing and consists of a sleeveless and strapless red bodice in the front with gold trimming, leading down her stomach and a gold belt hung snugly around her waist. The front part continues to flow down her middle and to her ankles. The back part starts at the middle of her back and looks like spilled lava. Her entire outfit is made of flames, and a couple of strands loosely connect with the back of her dress, leaving her thighs and entire sides of her exposed. She wears a pair of red flaming glove like gauntlets from her elbows to the end of her wrists, where her hands glow yellow. She also wears red flaming golden boots. **'Fire Magic' (炎奇術 Hi no Mahō): While in this form, Tigera can also employ fire magic, as her entire attire is made up of flames. ***'Fire Bullet' (火の弾丸 Faia Baretto): Tigera releases a large, bullet-like stream of fire towards the target, often exploding upon contact and causing massive damage. ***'Flame Wheel' (炎の輪 Honō no wa): Tigera creates two wheels of fire in each hand and throws them like a pair of spinning disks. Or, with both hands, Tigera generates a flaming ball of massive spinning fire then shoots it towards her target. ***'Fire Spin' (火スピン Kasai supin): A very useful long range attack, Tigera can summon a magic circle underneath her target and entrap them in a vortex of spinning fire. Making it useful for her cover her true intentions and attack unnoticed as the victim can't see through the fire. ***'Explosion Wave' (爆発波 Bakuhatsuha): Tigera creates a circle of magic circles around her and then causes them to explode, generating a plume of large smoke and sending out a blast wave. **'Flight': Her wings are able to grant Tigera the ability to fly around for short distances, not being large enough for the full capability of flight. *'Legendary Soul: Kono' (権力:ソウル水 Sōru mizu): is another Kirin, although is a Soul Water one, unlike Kiritchi who is fire. And unlike its fire brethren, Kono has a more muscled and mystical blue appearance. Tigera can fully transform into it and gains the powers of soul and water magic. Her entire form is enlarges as she becomes larger and little more bulkier, as Kono has more muscles than his slender brethren. She has scales of green, blue, and white covering his body along with a rather stout snout and a long horn protruding from the base of it. The edges of her face has long spikes fanning around her face that lay flat against her long neck. And she has a mane of white spikes along with a misty fog glowing around them. Tigera also has a a ridge of much shorter spikes starting from the bottom of her neck and running along her back to the middle of her tail. Her tail has long white spikes adorning the full bottom length. A mass of bluish-white spikes sprout from the back of her shoulders. **'Water Magic' (水の魔法 Mizu no mahō): ***'Torrent' (激流 Gekiryū): Tigera absorbs and collects large masses of water and flings it with tremendous force at the target. The generated wave is strong enough hurl a yacht from the middle of the sea back to the shore. Abilities Equipment Scythe Scythe: Trivia